1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a trap for flying insects, and in particular to a trap of the type having a source of illumination which attracts flying insects and a surface with an adhesive substance thereon to which the insects attracted by the illumination source become adhered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of flying insect traps, particularly for catching flies, are known wherein a light source is used to attract the flying insects to the interior of the trap, and wherein at least one surface of the trap interior is covered with an adhesive substance on which the insects alight, and to which they then become adhered. Usually the adhesive substance is applied on a removable backing, commonly referred to as a glue board, which can be removably mounted within the interior of the trap, so that it can be periodically replaced.
A common problem associated with flying insect traps of this type is that, in order to obtain maximum insect trapping capabilities, they must normally be placed in relatively conspicuous locations, at which they are also visible to persons in the vicinity of the trap. Conventional traps of this type, although effective for trapping insects, have not been particularly pleasing in appearance. If such traps are located, for example, in a factory or some other type of industrial facility, the absence of a pleasing appearance is not a significant factor. The absence in the market of a flying insect trap of this type with a pleasing appearance, however, has hindered the acceptance and use of flying insect traps of this type in commercial establishments such as restaurants and other venues wherein it is important to trap flying insects, but it is also important to do so in a manner which is as unobtrusive as possible to patrons of the establishment. Since a conventional flying insect trap employing a light source to attract insects has always had an appearance dictated solely by its utility as a trap, rather than embodying any decorative considerations, such conventional traps have been very difficult to employ in a manner which is unobtrusive to patrons or customers of the establishment in which they are used.
A flying insect trap of the type generally described above is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,690, wherein a wall-mounted unit having angled sides and an angled enclosure for a light source and a glue board are provided. The enclosure in which the light source and the glue board are mounted is open at the top of the unit, providing access for flying insects attracted by the light source. The exterior of this unit is made of plastic, and it is still not a particularly visually attractive unit for use in establishments such as fine restaurants.
Another flying insect trap of the type employing a light source and a glue board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,479. This unit has a much more pleasing exterior appearance, and is in the form of a generally V-shaped wall sconce. The exterior of this unit is metal, and can be provided, for example, with a matte or polished brass finish. This unit is also open at the top for providing access to flying insects attracted by the light source, which alight on a glue board contained within a rectilinear enclosure at the top of the unit. The front panel of the unit is hinged, and can be opened to provide access to the interior of the unit.